


[Vid] Peaches and Cream

by NakedBee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a problem ...</p>
<p>A lighthearted look at Derek Hale and the various relationships in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Peaches and Cream (Domestic Science Club)  
> Beta by the fabulous Barbana!  
> Premiered at Escapade 2014

[Watch on YouTube](http://youtu.be/WCZi_1XjrOg)


End file.
